Fooled You
by TheTrueAwesomeness
Summary: Because sometimes you have to fool the one that you love.


**Title:** Fooled You

**Author:** TheTrueAwesomeness

**Rating:** K+

**Setting:** Ninja Universe

**Pairings:** Sakura X Sasuke

**Genre:** Romance and Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters from Naruto. This story, however, is mine.

**Summary:** Because sometimes you have to fool the one that you love.

* * *

It was fall. The leaves, usually a lush green hue, were tinged with brown and red, most of them letting go of the tree they knew all their lives, only to fall slowly, gently to the ground; although some were still holding tightly, unhappy about their impending separation. The wind, although soft, did nothing to help them.

Fall. This was the time she chose to get married, the raven-haired man mused. He would have thought that she'd wanted to get married in spring, the time of the year that inspired her own name. But perhaps she wanted to be the only Sakura in bloom.

He found it to be fitting. She was the only cherry blossom he wanted to see.

He waited patiently for her to arrive. He was eager, and yet a little nervous to see her. The beautiful, blushing bride.

The wedding march started playing and his heart started to beat in time with the music. He saw her and all he could think of was how she looked absolutely stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. As she drew nearer, he tried his best in memorizing the way she looked in her traditional wedding Kimono. She smiled at him then, and he could feel that familiar thud in his chest.

She arrived at the altar and that was all that could register in Sasuke's mind. Everything else was a blur, a series of misty images that he had no care for. All he could focus on, all he wanted to be aware of was Sakura.

From the back of his cherry-blossom-filled mind, he heard the minister say those traditional words. "Whoever has reasons for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one uttered a sound. No one moved an inch.

No one wanted to disturb such a beautiful wedding, something that everyone knew was meant to be.

Before Sasuke knew it, they were husband and wife.

* * *

At the reception, Sasuke watched as the newly wed couple danced together in the middle of the dance floor, romantic, almost hypnotizing music crooning softly in the background. They twirled and smiled at each other in their own little world.

For a moment, when the minister had asked for whoever had objections to the marriage, he wanted to stand. To make his statement about how Sakura belonged to him, and that she always had, ever since she gave her his heart when they were younger. She was his even though he managed to make her believe otherwise.

But the raven-haired man had hidden his emotions from the world and from her for too long. It's too late to let them out now.

He watched as the now Nara Sakura looked lovingly at her husband.

Definitely too late now.

That familiar, painful, almost paralizing thud resounded in his chest once more. Then again.

He knew this was it. There was no turning back. He could do nothing more. He understood the repercussions of his actions, of his feigned disinterest.

Oh, he understood.

And yet, part of him wished he could talk to Sakura. Tell her how he felt. Tell her that all those times he paid her no attention, she was all his mind wanted to think about. That each time she professed her love for him he wanted nothing more than to do the same.

His insides twisted ever so painfully, but he ignored it. The same way he ignored his love for his pink-haired teammate who was now, and forever, out of his reach. She was with someone who deserved her more. That was the whole point.

But for a selfish second, Sasuke let his thoughts linger on what could have been.

For all those years she believed that he didn't love her the same way she loved him, the years he spent making her believe a complete and utter lie, he wished that he could look into her deep jade eyes and tell her the truth.

For the last time, he wondered what she would say, if she would understand, if he took her to aside and whispered, "Fooled you."

* * *

A/N: It's April Fool's! XD And yet the fic I made for the day is far from being funny. O.O Am I the only one who thinks fooled is a weird looking word. And I didn't make their wedding traditionally Japanese, sorry. Dear God, I truly am the Queen of Procrastination. Sowee, **sweetheartbreaker**.

Drabble-ish. Short. Review?


End file.
